


Crazy Hot

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innes ponders about what he and his friends got up to. He's pretty sure they broke some laws but it was fun and most of all; crazy hot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Hot

**Author's Note:**

> So the entire game just didn't happen. Everyone is totally fine and perfect and friends etc, etc! :D Also, they grew up together and have known one another for their entire liiives! Unless stated otherwise in the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this fic, nor do I make any sort of profit from posting it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When Innes looks back on his (and on his friends) life, he has to admit he's kind of flabbergasted at all the shit they got up to. 

He'll admit they were young (not stupid though, future heirs to the throne and all that jazz couldn't be stupid) but this? This was all kinds of crazy. Crazy hot!

So it kind of started (or got out of hand) when he heard Tana moan about Ephraim, his dick, and his lack of interest in sticking said dick in her pussy to Eirika. The thought of Tana with Ephraim made Innes' blood boil 'cause Tana was his sister and a seriously hot chick and he was so gonna be the first (and last, hopefully) to slide his dick right into her.

That didn't work out.

Innes went to talk to Ephraim (mostly to warn him away from Tana) though he wasn't worried at all because all Ephraim cared about were Eirika (not the way Innes was interested in Tana, though maybe a little) and in his precious little lances.  
The scene Innes walked in on when he went to applaud Ephraim's efforts to become a monk wasn't pretty (not pretty at all) and he never touched a lance again (except that one time with Ephraim, when he bend him over and showed him what it was supposed to feel like.)

Luckily for Innes, Eirika took Tana under her wing. 

It mostly involved a lot of sex, them loosing their virginities to one another, a couple of traumatized (though very turned on) guards and a pissed of Innes. So Eirika continued to show Tana what it'd be like to sleep with Ephraim, albeit a chick-version, until Seth walked in.

Sadly Innes wasn't there to see or hear the story first-hand but Tana gave him a pretty detailed report about how Seth, totally shocked, ran from Eirika's room after seeing Eirika go down on Tana (Innes was so very jealous.) Eirika'd had a huge crush on the knight since like, forever and tricked him two days later into coming to, supposedly, help her train her combat skills on a horse. Instead she proceeded to blow him right then and there in the stables.  
Innes did notice they went on a lot of 'training' sessions afterwards, which meant they would return three to four hours later, sweaty, out of breath, stinking of sex and Eirika would be limping. (Innes had always known she was a kinky little bitch who'd love to take it up the ass.)

With Eirika tied down (or at least in a pretty steady and somewhat monogamous relationship) Tana was once again all sad and mopey and lonely so Innes decided to get her totally wasted and take a chance. (This wasn't very hard because Tana is a serious light-weight; half a bottle of wine was enough to knock her of her feet.) He went down on her right there in the kitchen. He's not entirely sure how it happened but after getting her off they moved to his bedroom (where he went down on her again because she tasted amazing) and she blew him. He was kind of afraid she'd hate him but he woke up to her riding his dick so hard he was pretty sure the bed was gonna break the wall so it was all good. They spend the rest of the day fucking (though he only got to fuck her pussy that once because "what if I get knocked up Innes? For god's sake I don't want the babies to come out like auntie Bertha!")  
Which was true enough. Auntie Bertha was a total sweetheart, but her parents had been brother and sister and all Bertha was good for these days was a quick and easy lay for the entire staff. (She was dumb as a rock, really pretty and great with animals, until she killed them so they could be served up for dinner.)

That night (when they were both totally exhausted) she told him they would never fuck again but if either of them got lonely or horny again she was totally down with them helping each other out. She'd been tracing Innes' lips with her left nipple as she said all this and grinding her soaking wet and still jizz-leaking ass on his dick. (He's still surprised he heard a word she said.) But he agreed because after all, Innes was a champ at eating out chicks and she loved having guy's jizz on her face. 

Innes absolutely loved the taste of pussy on his tongue. 

The first chick he fucked (this wasn't a success) and then proceeded to eat out (this was) was Vanessa. She and Syrene had been making out and sucking on each others tits while Innes went down on them, one after the other.  
Vanessa and Syrene did everything together and Vanessa had decided she was hot for Innes and wanted to lose her official 'I've-been-penetrated-ginity' to him, so Syrene came along. Over the years a lot of their fellow Falcoknight had been lucky enough to be somewhat involved in one of their kinky little sex-fest, which most of the time took place somewhere mid-air. (Some Falcoknight accidentally jizzed on Innes' face after watching Syrene take of Vanessa's pants and underwear and spread her legs as wide as they could go and rubbing her clit while flying circles around the castle, Innes figured out around that time that he didn't mind the taste of men either.) 

After those two there had been Amelia, a cute little prisoner who'd stolen bread or some other insignificant shit. She'd been absolutely adorable and so reluctant to spread her legs for him he'd taken almost two weeks just to get her to take her pants of and then he'd eaten her out with two guards standing outside her cell door, knowing exactly what he was doing. 

He'd made sure to let her cum five times each time he went to visit her.

The first three times he went to visit her she'd been relatively quiet (until he slithered up her body and sucked her nipples through her shirt) and the fourth time he made her cum so hard she screamed loud enough one of the guards came to check on her after the first shout to see if everything was all right. Innes invited the guard to join and didn't mind the fact that the guard then decided to slam his dick into Innes's ass while he continued to eat Amelia out, he loved the feeling of a dick up his ass after all.  
The fifth time Amelia didn't get a change to utter even one scream; the first guard had told his friend who joined in after that. He kept fucking her mouth while Innes ate her out and the first guard took up his position behind Innes again.

Amelia was quick to tire though so the two guards took turns fucking Innes after the she'd passed out due to exhaustion while Innes was up for a whole lot more.

Sadly Eirika and Ephraim and their entourage (including the adorable little knight Franz, whom Innes wanted to sink his teeth into) visited a couple days later and he didn't get to spend any more time with her.  
(He later heard from the guards during one of their many threesomes that they'd taken turns fucking her ass in the middle of the night, with her permission of course, until the day she left.)  
The adorable little knight saw the cute little prisoner in the dungeons one day, fucked her right there (in the pussy even! Innes was beyond jealous) and married her three months later. (Apparently she'd gotten knocked up on the first try, Innes was immediately less jealous.) 

He did spend about three months in Renais after they took his Amelia from him and got to have his longed for threesome with Franz and Amelia. Franz was just as delicious as he'd suspected. Apparently Seth had trained him well. (Franz admitted to spending plenty of nights in Eirika's royal bedchambers being fucked by Seth while Eirika watched before he met Amelia.)  
Innes was enough of a bitch to mention this to Eirika one day who proceeded to be all smug about it and tell him all the sordid details (he sort of loved her at that moment.) He wiped the smug look of her face though when he questioned whether or not Seth's curtains matched the drapes. (She dragged him straight to the training area where Seth had just finished his daily workout and was taking a shower, Seth wasn't even surprised when Eirika ripped open the shower curtain and all but shoved Innes into the cubicle. Yes, apparently, Seth's curtains matched his drapes.) When he asked whether or not it was the same for Eirika Seth was quick to kick him out. Eirika proceeded to ravish him for being all protective and shit. 

And then Innes met L'Arachel. A chick who had his sisters most amazing qualities but wasn't actually his sister so he could totally bang her until his dick fell off. 

When he first saw her he took one look at her dress (short in the front, long in the back) and decided it was designed to make it easier to go down on her (as it later turned out he'd made a really good call.) Apparently L'Arachel loved someone going down on her nearly as much as Innes loved going down on someone.  
Her fatefully servant Dozla, her eternal protector, had made it a ritual to go down on her before bed and had convinced himself there was no one better. The first time Innes pushed his tongue into L'Arachels pussy Dozla had been standing behind him to tell him exactly what to do (L'Arachel told him "god Dozla, he's a pro, just.. leave him there.. oh god" seconds after Innes started.) He hadn't been happy about it until Innes showed just how good he exactly was with his tongue after he finished with L'Arachel and blew him; it's safe to say Dozla totally adores Innes these days.  
At L'Arachels request Dozla became an often returning and very welcome bed partner. (L'Arachel loved watching Innes suck dick and she also loved watching him get fucked by a man nearly twice his size.)

But yeah, there was still Tana. She was lonely, and horny, and Innes totally promised he'd go down on her anytime she felt that way (which he did.) But as her brother he had to make her unlonely and… well being horny wasn't a bad thing. (L'Arachel totally agreed and loved seeing Innes go down on Tana, sometimes she even joined in and straddled Tana's face or crawled under Innes to slip his cock into her ass.) 

So Innes went to Ephraim (with L'Arachels blessing and he promised to tell her everything) and fucked him long and slow with one of the handles of his precious lances, before ramming his dick into Ephraim and showing him how it was really done.  
Eirika actually pitched in when she heard of his plan and let her brother fuck her in the ass (while Seth was watching) to show him how it could be like with a girl. When Ephraim came from their combined efforts he ran and retreated into his room for a week, presumably to be all emo with Lyon (who was emo about everything and thus never got laid) about people not understanding him (and he possibly spend the rest of the time fucking and being fucked by Forde and Kyle, who were just as freaky as Syrene and Vanessa though they weren't related.) With Ephraim leaving his sister sopping wet and Innes rock hard, Innes didn't waste the opportunity and went down on Eirika. (Seth wanted to drag him away but Eirika told him not to, Seth instead joined in and fucked Innes.)

With Ephraim now in his right mind and back on track Tana easily flirted her way into his bedroom (they spend a month in there, the only persons allowed in were Forde and Kyle and Innes is pretty sure all they did was fuck) and their engagement was announced barely six months later (she wasn't pregnant though.) 

Two months after their wedding Tana shocked the entire castle when she woke everyone up in the middle of the night by yelling at the top of her lungs that "for god's sake Ephraim, I want some goddamned babies, stop being such a fucking coward and ram your god forsakes dick in my cunt!" Innes was very happy their father had been out paying his respects to an ancient dragon with Eirikas and L'Arachels fathers. (When he became king a couple years later he found out that 'paying his respects' mostly meant having a lot of crazy sex with some insatiable half-dragon half-human chick and his fellow kings and queens for three nights in a row.)

When Tana got pregnant, Eirika announced her engagement to Seth (no one was surprised since most of the staff had walked in on them at one point and all their friends were in on it anyway) and L'Arachel spend a while being pouty. It took him being all sorts of kinky and weird (he would never be able to look at an oak tree again without shivering) and eventually asking her to marry him to make it stop. 

The six of them spend a lot of time discussing their sex-lives and bragging about them until L'Arachel came with the idea to just show their friend what they got every once in a while, which escalated into a lot of orgies to which eventually even knights, guards and at one point Auntie Bertha were invited. (Innes really loved that crazy bitch wife of his; she was as much a sex-fiend as he was.)  
It became somewhat of a competition with Eirika proving how tough she was by letting Seth fuck her cunt and Franz her ass while she ate Amelia out. Tana tried to best her by letting both Innes and Ephraim fuck her in the ass at the same time. L'Arachel just settled for sitting back and watching it happen and calling everything "crazy hot." (Amelia had taken a liking to her and often spend the meetings anywhere near L'Arachel, eating her out, rubbing her clit or sucking on her nipples.) 

Innes kind of hated the fact that his wife influenced him enough that when he walked in on Tana and Eirika rubbing their pussies together on Innes' fathers desk in front of the window with their husbands and their friends (and staff and some of the people of Renais too) watching all he could say was "that's crazy hot!"

And now they're all grown up. They supposedly grew out of their crazy sex-fest phase and settled down. (What the people don't know won't hurt them.)

Eirika and Seth had twins, a boy and a girl. (They both had the same weird red hair as their father who later admitted that everyone in his family had the same fiery red hair, Eirika's calm blue hadn't stood a chance.)

Ephraim and Tana had two boys and a girl. (The boys were more interested in each other than in anything else, Innes was totally prepared for the shit-storm that would turn into when they became teenagers.)

Innes and L'Arachel only had one kid; a girl. (She got in more trouble than everyone her parents knew combined and she knew it.)

They were all happy and in love and grown up and settled down and sometimes they held crazy hot orgies instead of the serious meetings they were supposed to.


End file.
